John and Elvis Are Dead
| released = | format = Digital download | recorded = 2003 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 4:23 | label = Sony BMG | writer = | producer = George Michael | prev_title = Round Here | prev_year = 2004 | next_title = An Easier Affair | next_year = 2006 }} "John and Elvis Are Dead" is a 2005 song and single released by George Michael from his album Patience. It was co-written by childhood friend David Austin.Daily Mail 15 March 2014 "David Austin co-wrote a number of Michael’s hits, including You Have Been Loved and John And Elvis Are Dead, and directed the Symphonica documentary." It was released on 30 August 2005 as a download-only single and was therefore unable to chart in the United Kingdom.Robert Steele Careless Whispers: The Life & Career of George Michael 2011 -0857127268 "'John And Elvis Are Dead' is a songwriting collaboration with David Austin, a stoned slouch with electronic choral backing vocals. It's a lyrical anecdote about a friend who awakes from a coma to find that the girls all look the same .." The song marks George Michael's final single from a studio albumOfficial Chartshttp://www.officialcharts.com/artist/3/george-michael/ The song was also released on Michael's greatest hits album Twenty Five. Music video Directed by Anthea Benton, the music video did not receive heavy airplay, although it remains popular among Michael's fans. It features, among many famous faces both alive and dead at the time of the release of the song, footage of those named in the title: John Lennon and Elvis Presley. In addition to John and Elvis, Marvin Gaye is also mentioned in the chorus of the song. Footage of Freddie Mercury used from Queen's music video "Bohemian Rhapsody" although he is not mentioned. Die Welt noted the religious tones of the song and video.Als Büßer verbeugt sich George Michael vor Jesus 24.08.2011 "„Jesus Christ“, bittet George Michael, „save us from ourselves, because John and Elvis are dead.“ Am Ende tritt sein eigenes Ebenbild im Video aus dem Fegefeuer und erhebt erlöst die Hände, während der leibhaftige Star davor sein Haupt senkt wie ein Büßer. Große Oper."Rob Jovanovic, George Michael: The biography Little, Brown Book Group, 3 December 2015Washington Blade 10 hidden gems by George Michael - "John and Elvis Are Dead" (2004) "One of the album’s high points is the emotional ballad “John and Elvis Are Dead,” a moving reflection on the senseless loss of some of the world’s greatest sources of light and talent. With a sweet vocal by Michael and a video that features video clips of Presley, Lennon and others gone too soon, the song’s emotional impact is only heightened by the realization that we can now include Michael himself in the recitation of shining stars so important to so many people that the universe allowed to slip away far too young." People shown in the video in order of appareance are: *Aretha Franklin *Stevie Wonder *Buzz Aldrin planting the first American flag on the Moon on July 21, 1969 *Phil Daniels and Leslie Ash driving a Lambretta scooter on Goldhawk Road, Shepherd’s Bush in West London from the film Quadrophenia, based on the rock opera of the same name by The Who *Elton John as the Pinball Wizard in the 1975 movie Tommy *David Johansen, vocalist of New York Dolls *Paul Weller, lead singer of the British band The Jam *Susan Janet Ballion, known professionally as Siouxsie Sioux, singer of the British band Siouxsie and the Banshees *Debbie Harry, lead singer of Blondie *Vivienne Westwood, British fashion designer *Kathleen Cleaver, activist of the American human rights movement Black Panthers Party *David Bowie performing Ashes to Ashes. *Queen performing Bohemian Rhapsody. *Phan Thi Kim Phuc and other children from the South Vietnamese village of Trang Bang running away from a napalm attack on 8 June 1972 *John Lennon *Lady Diana on the day of her marriage with Prince Charles. *Nelson Mandela, elected first black president of South Africa after he had been convicted and jailed from June 12, 1964 to February 11, 1990 for fighting for human rights. *Mother Teresa of Calcutta *John Lennon and Yoko Ono, being interviewed in their New York apartment. *Pope John Paul II *Marvin Gaye *Elvis Presley Formats and track listings Digital EP # "John and Elvis Are Dead" – 4:23 # "Edith & the Kingpin" (Live at Abbey Road) – 3:46 # "Praying for Time" (Live at Abbey Road) – 4:57 # "For the Love (Of You)" # "Precious Box" (Shapeshifters Remix) References Category:2005 singles Category:2000s ballads Category:George Michael songs Category:Songs written by George Michael Category:Soul ballads Category:Songs written by David Austin (singer) Category:Songs in memory of John Lennon Category:Songs in memory of Elvis Presley Category:Songs about Elvis Presley Category:Songs about The Beatles